CinderXLion
by Tigerlily of RiverClan
Summary: This is a fanfic about one of my favorite Warriors couples: Cinderheart and Lionblaze! It's the story about their kits. Thanks for reading! * I don't own warriors!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

ThunderClan

Leader: **Bramblestar- **huge dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: **Squirrelflight- **dark ginger she-cat with one white paw

Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather- **gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

**Brackenfur- **golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail- **white tom with a fluffy tail and blue eyes

**Thornclaw- **golden brown tabby tom

**Spiderleg- **black tom with a brown underbelly

**Leafpool- **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Whitewing- **white she-cat with green eyes

**Millie- **striped gray tabby she-cat

**Mousewhisker- **gray-and-white tom

**Birchfall- **light brown tabby tom

**Foxleap- **reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Cherrypaw_

**Icecloud- **white she-cat

**Berrynose- **cream-colored tom

**Lionblaze- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Rosepetal- **dark cream she-cat

_Apprentice, Molepaw_

**Toadstep- **black-and-white tom

**Bumblestripe- **very pale-silver tom with dark black stripes

**Blossomfall- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Briarlight- **dark brown she-cat with a broken lower back

**Ivypool- **silver-and-white tabby she-cat

**Dovewing- **pale-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Poppyfrost- **tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

**Cherrypaw- **ginger she-cat

**Molepaw- **cream-and-brown tom

Queens

**Cinderheart- **gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Lionblaze's kits)

**Daisy- **cream-furred she-cat

**Sorreltail- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, dark brown tabby she-kit and Seedkit, very pale-ginger she-kit)

**Brightheart- **white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Dewkit, gray tom, Amberkit, pale-gray-and-white she-kit, and Snowkit, white tom)

Elders

**Graystripe- **solid long-furred gray tom

**Dustpelt- **dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm- **pale-ginger she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: **Blackstar- **big white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: **Rowanclaw- **dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud- **old very small tabby tom

Warriors

**Tawnypelt- **pale-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice, Mistpaw (spiky-furred pale-gray she-cat)_

**Olivenose- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Applefur- **mottled brown she-cat

_Apprentice, Sparrowpaw (large tabby tom)_

**Crowfoot- **black-and-white tom

**Ratscar- **brown tom with a long scar across his back

_Apprentice, Stoatpaw (skinny ginger tom)_

**Snowbird- **pure white she-cat

**Toadfoot- **dark brown tom

**Scorchfur- **dark gray tom

**Owlclaw- **light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot- **gray she-cat with black feet

**Tigerheart- **dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Dewpaw (gray she-cat)_

**Dawnpelt- **cream-furred she-cat

**Ferretclaw- **cream-and-gray tom

**Pinenose- **black she-cat

**Starlingwing- **ginger tom

**Kinkfur- **tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out in all angles

Queens

**Ivytail- **black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Marshkit, Marigoldkit and Honeykit)

Elders

**Oakfur- **small brown tom

**Smokefoot- **black tom

**Snaketail- **dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater- **white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Tallpoppy- **long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

Leader: **Onestar- **tabby tom

Deputy: **Whitetail- **small white she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight- **mottled gray tom

Warriors

**Crowfeather- **smoky very dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker- **light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Crouchpaw (black tom)_

**Gorsetail- **very pale-gray-and-white she-cat

**Weaselfur- **ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring- **brown-and-white tom

**Emberfoot- **gray tom with two dark paws

**Leaftail- **dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Heathertail- **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Larkpaw (gray she-cat)_

**Sedgewhisker- **light brown tabby she-cat

**Whiskernose- **light brown tom

**Furzepelt- **gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderfur- **large pale-gray tom

Queens

**Nightcloud- **black she-cat (mother to Sunnykit and Skykit)

**Swallowtail- **dark gray she-cat (mother to Creekkit, Thornkit, Stormkit and Brightkit)

Elders

**Tornear- **tabby tom

**Webfoot- **dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: **Mistystar- **blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: **Reedwhisker- **black tom

Medicine Cat: **Mothwing- **dappled golden she-cat

_Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)_

Warriors

**Mintfur- **light gray tabby tom

**Pebblefoot- **mottled gray tom

**Mallownose- **light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing- **tortoiseshell tom

**Petalfur- **gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt- **light brown tom

**Troutstream- **pale-gray tabby she-cat

**Mossyfoot- **brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushtail- **smalllight brown tabby she-cat

**Minnowtail- **dappled dark gray-and-white she-cat

**Hollowflight- **dark gray tabby tom

Queens

**Duskfur- **brown tabby she-cat (mother to Podkit and Curlkit)

**Icewing- **white she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Mintfur's kits)

Elders

**Dapplenose- **mottled gray she-cat

**Mosspelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Pouncetail- **ginger-and-white tom

**Graymist- **pale-gray tabby she-cat

Cats Outside of Clans

**Smoky- **muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn near horseplace

**Floss- **small gray-and-white she-cat who lives in a barn near horseplace

**Jumper- **large ginger tom

**Breeze- **gray-and-white she-kit

_Prologue _

"Come on," a muscular golden tabby tom urged the gray tabby queen. "It's almost over. Soon, we'll have healthy kits." He turned to a gray tabby tom who was next to the queen. "Jayfeather, how many kits are there?"

Jayfeather felt the queen's belly with his paws. His blind blue eyes serious. "Three or four. Don't worry, Lionblaze, Cinderheart will be fine."

Lionblaze wished he could believe his brother. He looked as Cinderheart. The queen let out a yowl of pain as a kit slid onto the bed of moss. A dark brown she-cat licked it quickly.

"Good job, Briarlight," Jayfeather meowed.

Lionblaze looked at the kit; a dark brown tabby tom, strong and muscular like his father. Lionblaze couldn't help but feel a rush of pride for his kit.

Cinderheart grunted as another kit slid out; a gray tabby she-kit, just like her mother. Lionblaze licked its fur fiercely the opposite way.

"There's two more," Jayfeather reported.

Finally, Cinderheart lay on her moss nest. She panted with exhaustion.

Lionblaze purred as he saw four healthy kits. The dark brown tabby mewled for milk. Lionblaze gently nudged it and the other kits toward Cinderheart's warm belly.

"What shall we name them?" Lionblaze asked warmly.

"Tigerkit for the dark tabby," Cinderheart meowed.

The kit's name made Lionblaze freeze. Tigerstar, ShadowClan's former leader and ThunderClan's former deputy, was an evil cat. "Are you sure?"

Cinderheart nodded. "He looks strong like a tiger."

Lionblaze looked at Tigerkit and nodded his approval. "I think we should call that reddish brown she-kit Redkit."

Cinderheart purred tiredly. "The gray tabby looks like me; we shall call her Rainkit"

"And the ginger-and-white tom will be Oakkit." Lionblaze finished.

"They'll be the best warriors in ThunderClan," Cinderheart meowed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Can't catch me!" Tigerkit called to his brother, Oakkit, as he clambered over Cinderheart. The gray queen purred in amusement.

"Mangy ShadowClan skum!" Tigerkit hissed at Oakkit as the ginger-and-white tom leaped onto Tigerkit.

The dark brown tabby mewled with playfulness as the two tom kits tumbled in the floor of the nursery, sending scraps of moss everywhere.

"Watch it!" Lilykit exclaimed.

"Sorry," Tigerkit muttered.

Lilykit and Seedkit's apprentice ceremony would be held today. Sorreltail's kits couldn't wait to finally become apprentices.

"I can't wait to leave the nursery," Seedkit commented.

"Won't you miss Sorreltail?" Amberkit asked as she popped up her pale-gray-and-white head from behind Brightheart.

"We'll still see her," Lilykit meowed.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Tigerkit popped his head at the sound of Bramblestar's call. He quickly dashed out of the nursery before Lilykit and Seedkit.

Oakkit, Redkit and Rainkit scampered after him.

"Wait up!" called Redkit as her thick red fur fluffed up against the cold wind.

Tigerkit stopped and spotted Rainkit padding over to Dewkit. The gray tabby she-kit battered Dewkit over the ears playfully.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bramblestar called as he gazed at the Clan with his mighty amber eyes. "We have a very important ceremony to hold. Seedkit, Lilykit, please come forth."

Tigerkit spotted Lilykit let out a squeal of joy as she followed her sister onto the Highledge. Tigerkit admired Lilykit's mischievous personality.

"Spiderleg," Bramblestar began, "you are an experienced warrior. You will mentor Seedpaw."

Seedpaw touched noses with the black warrior with joy. Tigerkit had heard that Spiderleg could have a sharp tongue, but the warrior's eyes shone with pride.

"Lionblaze, you will mentor Lilypaw," Bramblestar finished. "You are a good warrior. I trust you to pass on your skills to your apprentice."

Tigerkit's mouth dropped open as his father touched noses with Lilypaw. _Now he'll spend more time with her than he will with my siblings and me._

"Cheer up, Tigerkit," Lionblaze must have seen Tigerkit's disappointment. "I'll take you and your littermates out into the forest for a little bit after I take Lilypaw out hunting."

Tigerkit's face brightened. "Okay. Thanks, Lionblaze!"

"Okay, I want to be leader this time!" Redkit shouted.

"No way!" Rainkit growled. "I want to be leader! I had to be WindClan's stupid leader last time!"

"Kits!" Brightheart scolded. "WindClan cats are our enemies, but we don't call their leader stupid. StarClan don't like that."

Tigerkit was Rainkit's tail drop. "I'm sorry," she mewed.

Brightheart's face softened. "It's okay. Why don't you play outside with Snowkit, Dewkit and Amberkit?"

With a nod, Tigerkit and his littermates tumbled out of the den and into the clearing. A crisp cold breeze ruffled Tigerkit's long tabby fur as he stood in the clearing.

"Hurry, ShadowClan is attacking!" Snowkit exclaimed.

"Fight!" Dewkit squealed.

Tigerkit saw Sandstorm and Graystripe in the clearing. They looked at the kits with fierce eyes. "You ThunderClan warriors will never defeat us!"

"I, Amberstar, order ThunderClan to attack!" Amberkit mewled.

Tigerkit pounced onto Graystripe with sheathed paws. The gray elder gently battered him and rolled over dramatically. "You've won," he gasped.

Tigerkit let out a yowl of triumph as he jumped off of Graystripe. "ThunderClan has won!"

Amberkit purred. "Thank you, Tiger_fur_. As my deputy, I'm proud of you!"

Tigerkit's heart skipped a beat. _Wouldn't it be great if I became ThunderClan's deputy when I grow up?_

"Would you like to be deputy some day, Tigerkit?" Sandstorm asked as she licked her chest fur.

"Yes!" Tigerkit exclaimed. "I'd be the best deputy in the forest!"

Gasps of shock rang around the clearing. Tigerkit saw Dustpelt stalking out of the elders' den with a look of hatred on his face. His amber eyes narrowed in anger. "He's just like Tigerstar!" he hissed.

Tigerkit shrunk back in surprise. He had heard Graystripe tell about Tigerstar and how ruthless and evil he was. _How dare Dustpelt compare Tigerstar to me? I'm loyal!_

"Enough, Dustpelt!" Cinderheart hissed as she arched her back at the tabby elder. "My Tigerkit is_ nothing _like Tigerstar, and you know it! Don't you dare say such a thing again, or I'll claw you!"

Tigerkit was surprised at his mother's harsh tone. Cinderheart was usually so easy-going and gentle. Then, a thought it Tigerkit. _What if no cat trusts me?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rainkit curled up in her nest against Cinderheart. A cold wind blew into the nursery through holes that had been blown off by the wind. The damp smell of rain hung heavy in the air, and huge dark clouds loomed over the camp.

She flinched as a loud sound echoed throughout the nursery, making her huddle closer to her mother.

"It's okay," Cinderheart soothed as she licked Rainkit's gray tabby fur. "It's just thunder. A storm is approaching."

Rainkit felt comforted by Cinderheart's rasping tongue. A surge of pride ran through her when she noticed that her gray tabby pelt was the same as Cinderhearts; she even had her mother's bright blue eyes.

A loud moan of agony sounded in the nursery. Rainkit spun around and saw Dewkit sleeping next to his brother, Snowkit. The gray kit's fur was ruffled, as if Dewkit had had a restless night.

"What's wrong?" Rainkit asked as she padded over the Dewkit's nest.

"Belly…hurts…" Dewkit gasped.

"I'll fetch Jayfeather," Rainkit offered as she dashed out of the nursery.

Rainkit's paws pounded the cold ground as she ran from the nursery to Jayfeather's den. Quickly, she burst through the bracken that draped over the den and burst inside.

Briarlight was mixing herbs in the corner. She turned her head when Rainkit padded in. "Good morning, Rainkit. What do you need?"

"Dewkit has a bellyache," Rainkit explained quickly. "Where's Jayfeather?"

"He's out collecting herbs," Briarlight meowed as she grabbed some herbs from the shelves. "I'll help him."

Rainkit gave Briarlight a thankful look and padded out of the den beside Briarlight.

The dark brown she-cat was dragging herself across the clearing. Her strong shoulders were able to support her. Rainkit had heard Cinderheart say that Briarlight was injured badly when the beech tree that's over the warriors' den fell into camp. Longtail had died, and Briarlight was paralyzed from her waist down. She felt sorry for Briarlight.

When they finally reached the nursery, Rainkit heard another mewl of pain from Dewkit. Briarlight dragged herself as fast as she could into the nursery and set down the herbs.

"My belly…" Dewkit moaned.

Briarlight ran a paw over Dewkit's belly. "What did you eat yesterday?" she asked.

"A mouse," Dewkit meowed quickly.

Briarlight narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you didn't eat anything else?"

Dewkit sighed. "Okay, Snowkit, Amberkit, and I found some crowfood. Snowkit dared me to try it, so I did."

"What in the name of StarClan is wrong with you?" Briarlight hissed. Her voice then calmed. "Here, eat this." She shoved some leaved toward Dewkit.

"What's that?" Dewkit rasped.

"It's yarrow," Briarlight explained. "It will taste yucky, and it will make you vomit up the crowfood."

Dewkit nodded and licked up the herbs. Rainkit saw the look of disgust on the gray kit's face.

Then, Dewkit vomited up slime. He then lay on his nest and fell asleep.

"I'll tell Brightheart," Briarlight meowed as she padded over to the ginger-and-white queen.

Rain splattered on the ground in the camp, leaving puddles of brown, muddy water. Rainkit and her littermates were confined into the nursery, because of the weather.

Rainkit flinched as a cold drop of rain landed on her back. Her fur bristled as she hissed angrily.

"What's wrong, Rainkit?" Oakkit teased. "Scared of a little rain?"

"Shut up!" Rainkit cuffed the ginger-and-white tom over the ear with her paw.

Redkit hissed angrily as a drop of rain fell on her ear. She fluffed up her reddish brown tabby fur and padded over to Rainkit.

"Can you believe all this rain?" Redkit asked.

"Our pelts will be so used to the water, we'll look like RiverClan cats!" Rainkit joked.

Redkit unsheathed her claws. "I'd _never _want to look like RiverClan. I'm pure ThunderClan!"

Rainkit noticed that Cinderheart flinched as Redkit finished meowing. She looked at her mother. Fear scent wafted around Rainkit coming from Cinderheart. _What could my mother have to hide? Are we really full ThunderClan blood?_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tigerkit burst out of the nursery and straight into a big puddle of water. Splashed around in the puddle, tarnishing his clean, long, tabby fur his mother had just groomed.

"Tigerkit!" Cinderheart scolded as she padded out of the nursery. "I just cleaned you!"

"Sorry," Tigerkit muttered as he shook out his fur.

"Watch it!" Spiderleg hissed as he was padding out of the warriors' den. He flattened his ears at Tigerkit and his black fur bristled. "I don't trust you." He sneered quietly so only Tigerkit could hear. "You're not even pure ThunderClan!"

Tigerkit's eyes widened. "Yes I am!"

"Spiderleg!" Cinderheart sounded madder than a fox in a fit. "Don't you dare say that to my kit again! He's ThunderClan at heart!"

Spiderleg snorted and padded away to Squirrelflight who was assigning patrols.

"What did he mean, mother?" Tigerkit asked Cinderheart.

Cinderheart sighed. "Well, I suppose you should know the truth; your father's mother, Leafpool, had a mate from WindClan."

"Who was it?" Tigerkit asked.

"Crowfeather," Cinderheart replied.

Tigerkit tilted his head. "I've never heard any of the other cats talk about him."

"His son, Breezepelt, went missing," Cinderheart explained. "So Crowfeather and his new mate, Nightcloud, went to go look for him. They never returned."

Tigerkit shuddered as he imagined leaving ThunderClan, having to survive on his own. "But I'm loyal to ThunderClan!"

Cinderheart purred. "Of course you are, my little warrior."

"I'll be an apprentice in three moons!" Tigerkit exclaimed as he pounced on a brown leaf.

"Yes," Cinderheart meowed as she bent down to lick the mud off of Tigerkit's tabby fur.

Tigerkit pawed at Cinderheart gently with sheathed paws. The gray queen purred in amusement as she nudged Tigerkit with her nose back into the nursery.

Tigerkit spotted Amberkit playing with a mouse. The pale-gray-and-white she-kit was flinging it around, pouncing on it as if it were real prey.

Tigerkit padded over. "Can I play?"

Amberkit nodded. "Here, you throw it and I'll pounce on it."

"Okay," Tigerkit grasped the mouse in his teeth and flung it across the nursery.

Amberkit bounded quickly after the mouse. She wriggled her hindquarters and pounced on it.

"Gotcha!" Amberkit squealed as she turned to Tigerkit. "Okay; I'll throw it now, and you pounce on it."

Tigerkit watched as Amberkit shoved the mouse across the floor.

The dark brown tabby kit unsheathed his claws and pounced onto the mouse. He picked it up in his jaws and dropped it on the ground again. "Amberkit, your turn."

"I don't think so!" Spiderleg growled as he padded inside the nursery. The black-and-brown tom glared angrily at Tigerkit. "Why are you playing with this mouse? That's against the warrior code!"

Tigerkit flinched. "I-I didn't know."

Spiderleg snorted. "Just like Tigerstar."

Tigerkit flinched. "I'm nothing like Tigerstar!"

"Spiderleg, it was my idea," Amberkit mewed.

The senior warrior narrowed his eyes. "Tigerkit, Amberkit, I'm going to tell Brightheart and Cinderheart about this."

"Yes, Spiderleg," Tigerkit dropped his head.

Spiderleg nodded with authority and padded out of the nursery.

A feeling of sadness ran through Tigerkit. _Why do cats think I'm like Tigerstar, just because I look like him, and because my name is Tigerkit?_

"Tigerkit?" Amberkit asked sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Tigerkit mewed quickly as he left the nursery. _I'll prove my loyalty!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rainkit picked up a purple juniper berry in her teeth and placed it in a neat pile. "Like this, Jayfeather?"

Rainkit was helping Jayfeather sort his herbs. She had an interest in medicine, and she liked it when Jayfeather taught her what the herbs were good for.

Jayfeather snorted. "I can't see."

Embarrassment flooded through Rainkit. "Oops, sorry, Jayfeather."

"I'm used to it," the tabby replied. "Now, do you remember what I told you juniper berries were good for?"

Rainkit tried to remember. "Bellyaches?"

"Very good," Jayfeather purred as he picked up some leaves in his jaws. "What herb is this?"

Jayfeather bent down so Rainkit could sniff the leaves. "Is it borage?"

"No, it's comfrey," Jayfeather meowed.

Rainkit bent her head. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I'm fine for now," Jayfeather murmured. "You can go and play with your littermates."

Rainkit jumped up and scampered out of the medicine den. The smell of rain hit her nostrils. The camp was soaked and puddles lay scattered around the clearing. Spotting a puddle, Rainkit dashed over to it and looked at her reflection.

Joy ran through her as she saw her beautiful gray tabby pelt, just like her mother's. Her blue eyes sparkled in the coming sunlight. As she bent down to get a drink, her paws suddenly slipped on the mud around it.

Letting out a squeal, Rainkit fell into the puddle. She stood up and shook her soaking-wet pelt.

Oakkit, who was on his way to the nursery, spotted Rainkit. He purred in amusement. "So that's why they call you Rainkit!" he joked.

Rainkit bared her teeth. "Leave me alone, Oakkit!"

Oakkit padded closer. "Come on, Rainkit. I'm just kidding."

Rainkit splattered more water into Oakkit's ginger-and-white pelt when she shook her fur out again. "I was just in Jayfeather's den."

Oakkit nodded. "You like learning about herbs, don't you?"

Rainkit mewed. "It's fun."

"You should become Jayfeather's apprentice," Oakkit commented.

Rainkit's fur stood on end. "What?"

"He's never that nice with any other kit!" Oakkit meowed. "He'd like to have you as an apprentice."

Rainkit realized that her brother was right; Jayfeather was known for his sharp tongue and impatient nature. She had never imagined the short-tempered medicine cat to ever have an apprentice, let alone herself. "Maybe I should talk to Bramblestar about it. After all, we'll become apprentices soon."

Oakkit nodded. "Why don't you go and talk to him now?" he flicked his white tail toward the leader's den. "He doesn't look like he's busy."

Rainkit licked her brother over the ear with gratitude. "Thanks," she mewed as she padded toward Bramblestar's den.

The Highledge loomed before Rainkit as she padded in the entrance of Bramblestar's den. "Bramblestar?" she called.

A deep meow sounded from the inside of the den. "Come in."

The gray she-kit stepped inside Bramblestar's den. Rock walls formed the den and a pool of water sat in the corner. Bramblestar's nest was made of bracken, lined with moss and feathers for comfort. The bones of a thrush beside Bramblestar's nest showed that the ThunderClan leader had eaten.

"Ah, Rainkit," Bramblestar's meow was friendly. "What can I do for you?"

Rainkit shuffled her paw on the rocky floor. "I-I wanted to ask you if I could become Jayfeather's apprentice."

Bramblestar didn't respond right away, making Rainkit feel worried. _What if he says no?_

After what seemed like seasons, Bramblestar spoke. "If that's what you wish, then yes."

Excitement ran through Rainkit from her ears to tail tip. She dipped her head respectfully to Bramblestar before padding out of the den. "Thanks, Bramblestar!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Bramblestar's call woke Rainkit. She yawned and stretched; excitement filled her as she ran into the clearing with her littermates.

"Our apprentice ceremony!" Redkit exclaimed as she fluffed out her red-brown fur.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bramblestar began when every cat was in the clearing. "Cinderheart's kits have reached six moons, and it is their turn to become apprentices. Tigerkit, Redkit, Oakkit, come forward."

Rainkit turned to Lionblaze and saw confusion in his amber eyes, but he said nothing.

"Cloudtail, I want you to mentor Redpaw," Bramblestar meowed.

Rainkit watched her sister touch noses with the white tom. Cloudtail's blue eyes shone with pride.

"Mousewhisker will mentor Oakpaw." Bramblestar meowed. "And I will mentor Tigerpaw."

"Redpaw! Oakpaw! Tigerpaw!"

"Also!" Bramblestar called. "Rainkit, come forth."

_This is it! _Rainkit's paws trembled as she stepped forward. She looked up at Bramblestar expectantly.

"Cats of ThunderClan, Rainkit wishes to become Jayfeather's apprentice and to train as a medicine cat," Bramblestar meowed. "Jayfeather, Rainpaw will be your apprentice. Train her well."

Jayfeather dipped his head. "I will, Bramblestar."

Rainpaw touched noses with Jayfeather's. The gray medicine cat for once looked happy.

"Rainpaw! Rainpaw!"

"Congradulations, Rainpaw!" Amberpaw, who had been made an apprentice one moon before along with her brothers, meowed.

"Thanks," Rainpaw licked the pale-gray-and-white she-cat's ear.

"We'll miss you in the apprentice's den," Dewpaw sighed.

Rainpaw felt a stab of pity for the gray tom; she had known that Dewpaw had always had a little bit of a crush on her, but now, they couldn't be mates.

"Rainpaw," Jayfeather's gruff meow interrupted her thoughts. "Come and get some traveling herbs; we leave for the Moonpool at sunhigh."

With a wave of her tail, Rainpaw dashed after Jayfeather into the medicine den.

"Rainpaw!" Briarlight purred from inside the den. "So, you've decided to become Jayfeather's apprentice, eh?"

Rainpaw nodded. "You'll have some more company," she told the crippled she-cat.

Jayfeather dropped a neatly-wrapped leaf at Rainpaw's paws. "Eat these," he ordered.

Rainpaw licked up the leaves. She cringed with disgust as the bitter herb juices hit her tongue. Rainpaw wrinkled her nose as she struggled to swallow. "They're awful!"

"Get used to it," Jayfeather meowed unsympathetically before he too licked up his traveling herbs.

{} {} {} {} {} {}

Rainpaw and Jayfeather exited the camp. The sun was high in the sky, shining through the tall, green trees that towered above them.

"How far is it to the Moonpool?" Rainpaw asked Jayfeather.

"Not too far," Jayfeather grunted.

"What are the other medicine cats like?" Rainpaw wondered.

"Littlecloud can be grumpy," Jayfeather meowed. "But he's the oldest medicine cat. Mothwing and Willowshine are friendly. Kestrelflight is fine too."

Rainpaw let out a small squeal of excitement. "I'll rest up, Jayfeather!"

{} {} {} {} {} {}

The half moon shone light onto the two gray cats as they exited through the thorn barrier. Rainpaw was surprised that Jayfeather could walk through the forest so well, despite the fact that he was blind.

"How do you know the forest so well?" Rainpaw asked Jayfeather with curiosity.

"I've been this way a lot of times." Jayfeather meowed.

The night was cold and Rainpaw shivered. She could see her breath billowing in clouds. The ground was covered in frost, causing it to sparkle like Silverpelt.

"Jayfeather," Rainpaw spoke after a while. "Will StarClan accept me as a medicine cat apprentice?"

Jayfeather looked at her with sureness in his gaze. "I'm sure they will." His sympathy surprised Rainpaw.

Finally, a long winding path lay ahead of them. Rainpaw could see other cats there too. _Those must be the other medicine cats._

As she and Jayfeather approached, a small tabby tom meowed a greeting. He looked at Rainpaw. "Who is this?"

"This is my apprentice, Rainpaw." Jayfeather explained. "Hi, Littlecloud."

Littlecloud dipped his head. "So, you're going to have StarClan accept her as a medicine cat apprentice."

Jayfeather nodded.

"I need to get one soon." Littlecloud meowed. "I'm not exactly what you'd call young." He joked.

"Hi, Jayfeather!" a dark gray tabby she-cat greeted cheerfully as she padded up; she looked at Rainpaw with warm blue eyes. "And who are you?"

"Rainpaw," Rainpaw dipped her head respectfully.

"She's my apprentice, Willowshine." Jayfeather meowed as he flicked his tail toward the top of the slope. "Come on; let's share tongues with StarClan."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A breeze ruffled the trees above the training hollow as Oakpaw, Tigerpaw and Redpaw battle trained.

Now, Oakpaw was asked by his mentor, Mousewhisker, to perform a move that would knock an enemy off balance.

His sister, Redpaw, stood in the center of the hollow. Her sheathed paws prodded the ground impatiently. "Come on and move, stupid furball!" she teased.

In an instant, Oakpaw launched himself at the dark ginger she-cat, landing squarely on her shoulders.

Redpaw tried to roll over onto Oakpaw, but he was quicker; he jumped out of the way and whipped back around to face Redpaw.

"Try again, Oakpaw!" Mousewhisker called encouraging from the side of the hollow where the other mentors were sitting.

Putting more effort into his leap this time, Oakpaw leaped and grabbed Redpaw's shoulders, pinning her down onto the ground.

"Well done, Oakpaw." Cloudtail meowed to the ginger-and-white tom while he meowed something to Redpaw.

Oakpaw cast a glance at his brother, Tigerpaw. His mentor, Bramblestar, was busy so Squirrelflight had asked Brackenfur to oversee his training. The dark tabby tom sat with his back turned to him.

Curious to see what was wrong, Oakpaw dashed to his brother's side. "Tigerpaw, what's wrong?"

Tigerpaw sighed. "No one trusts me." He murmured. "Just because I look like, and have the same name as Tigerstar."

Oakpaw couldn't argue with him; Tigerpaw had the same sharp amber eyes, dark brown tabby pelt and muscular shoulders that Tigerstar had.

"Spiderleg can't speak to me without making a sharp remark about how I look like Tigerstar," Tigerpaw continued. "What should I do?"

"Ignore it." Oakpaw soothed. "Spiderleg isn't exactly the nicest cat, you know."

Tigerpaw cast him a reassuring look. "Thanks, Oakpaw."

"Oakpaw!" Mousewhisker was calling his name. "Come on; all the apprentices are going to fetch bedding for the elders!"

With a wave of his tail to Tigerpaw, Oakpaw dashed after the gray-and-white tom.

{} {} {} {} {} {}

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Oakpaw was tucking into a thrush when Bramblestar had called the Clan meeting. Finishing it off with swift bites, Oakpaw found a place next to Seedpaw to sit.

The pale-ginger she-cat's green eyes filled with gratefulness for Oakpaw's company.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bramblestar began when every cat was in the clearing. "As we know, ThunderClan has gotten stronger every day, and now we can get even stronger by making new warriors. Cherrypaw, Molepaw, come forth."

The two oldest apprentices clearly hadn't been expecting their ceremony.

"Cherrypaw, Molepaw, come here." Bramblestar beckoned the ginger she-cat over with his tail.

Quickly, Cherrypaw leaped up onto the Highledge, along with her brother.

"Foxleap, are you satisfied with Cherrypaw's training?" Bramblestar asked the fox-red tom.

Foxleap nodded. "Yes, Bramblestar, I am."

"And you, Rosepetal, with Molepaw?"

The creamy she-cat nodded.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He turned to the two apprentices. "Cherrypaw, Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Molepaw meowed, Cherrypaw repeating him.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names; Cherrypaw and Molepaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherryfrost and Moleclaw. StarClan honors your responsibility and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

"Cherryfrost! Moleclaw! Cherryfrost! Moleclaw!"

"Tonight, the two of you will guard the camp in a silent vigil." Bramblestar leapt down from the Highledge and yawned.

"It's about time they became warriors!" Oakpaw heard Lilypaw exclaim from the apprentices' den. "It was getting crowded in here!"

Oakpaw padded after Lilypaw into the apprentices' den. He let out a sigh when he saw her beautiful dark tabby-and-white pelt in the sunset. There was something about Lilypaw that Oakpaw was attracted to. _I-I think I like her…_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rainpaw followed Jayfeather and the other medicine cats up the steep slope that led to the Moonpool. Her paws tingled with excitement when she imagined what StarClan would look like. Then, a thought of fear hit her. _What if they don't accept me as a medicine cat?_

When they reached the top of the slope, Rainpaw's eyes widened when she saw the Moonpool.

The starlight-filled water cascaded down a small waterfall that ended at the Moonpool.

All the medicine cats sat around it. Jayfeather stood next to Rainpaw.

"Rainpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Jayfeather asked; his blind gaze fixed on hers.

"It is," Rainpaw breathed. Her breath puffed out like a cloud in the frosty night air.

"Then come forward." Jayfeather padded to the edge of the Moonpool and Rainpaw followed.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan accordance to your will."

Jayfeather flicks his tail at the Moonpool. "Now lie beside the Moonpool and drink the water. StarClan will send you a dream."

Rainpaw flinched as her belly touched the frozen stone ground. Her pink tongue gently lapped the surface of the Moonpool.

Darkness swept over her like water, tossing and turning her around. Rainpaw tried to let out a wail, but no matter how loud she cried, she could not hear herself.

Finally, the darkness left and she found herself in a bright green meadow. Rainpaw's breath came in loud gasps as she began to catch her breath.

Rainpaw glanced around at the unfamiliar place for any cat. _Where am I? Where are StarClan?_

Suddenly, bright light streamed down from the sky. It swirled around Rainpaw. When Rainpaw got a closer look, she realized they were cats.

Soon, they were all standing around Rainpaw; all unfamiliar to her.

Then, a pretty light brown tabby padded up to Rainpaw. The she-cat's bright blue eyes glowed with beauty and starlight.

Rainpaw started to back away from the strange cat, but it seemed as if her paws were frozen to the ground.

"Don't be frightened, little one." The she-cat's voice was soft and soothing.

"Who are you?" Rainpaw asked.

"I was your mother's sister, Honeyfern." The she-cat replied. "I was bitten by an adder saving Briarlight from it when she was only a kit."

Rainpaw felt a stab of pity.

"Don't feel sorry," Honeyfern meowed as if she could read Rainpaw's thoughts. "It was my destiny. Welcome to StarClan. Do you recognize anyone?"

Rainpaw looked around at all the cats. She shook her head. "No, sorry."

Honeyfern purred when a dark gray she-cat walked up. Rainpaw thought that the she-cat's blue eyes were familiar.

"Greetings, Rainpaw." The dark gray cat meowed. "I am Cinderpelt. I was once ThunderClan's medicine cat."

Rainpaw dipped her head.

"We accept you as a medicine cat apprentice." The starry cats around her meowed at the same time.

"Good luck." Cinderpelt meowed. "And remember, I'll watch and guide your pawsteps. Never forget that."

Then, the cats vanished and Rainpaw awoke beside the Moonpool. Happiness swept through her. _They accepted me! _


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tigerpaw's eyes opened to find himself in a dark, gloomy forest. Towering trees loomed over him and the air was thick and musty. He then knew than he was in a dream, because he had just gone to sleep in the apprentices' den next to Amberpaw.

The ground was soft and mushy. Tigerpaw let out a hiss of annoyance when he stepped into a puddle of dark, dank water that smelled of crowfood. _What is this place?_

Suddenly, a flash of fur caught Tigerpaw's eye. He whipped his head in that direction, focusing on the dead undergrowth around with wide amber eyes. "Who's there?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Just then, a sleek silver-and-black cat stepped out into the open; his yellow eyes seemed to glow.

"Welcome, Tigerpaw." The tom meowed. "We are glad to have you here."

Tigerpaw was puzzled. "I don't want to be here; it creeps me out."

"Once you get used to everything, it won't be so creepy," the tom replied coldly. "I've lived here for seasons, and it doesn't scare me one mouse tail."

"Who are you?" Tigerpaw asked.

"I am Darkstripe, young apprentice." The sleek tom answered as he flexed his long claws on the soggy ground. "I'm here to help you become ThunderClan's strongest warrior."

Tigerpaw's ears pricked. "Really? Great!"

Darkstripe nodded. "Now, in order for me to train you, you must promise not to tell any cat about this."

"Why?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Because then every cat will want training from here!" Darkstripe growled. "Don't be mousebrained. We can't train every cat in the forest!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Tigerpaw echoed.

"You'll meet everyone later." Darkstripe meowed. "Our time together for now is up. We will meet again. And remember what I told you; don't tell any cat."

Tigerpaw nodded. "You have my word."

With a nod, Darkstripe disappeared.

Tigerpaw woke in the apprentices' den. Amberpaw was still sleeping soundly beside him. Careful not to wake the she-cat, Tigerpaw slipped out of the apprentices' den, the dream still fresh in his mind. Tigerpaw wanted to become the best warrior he could be, but there was something about the eeriness of the forest that gave him a bad feeling.

_Don't turn down an opportunity like that! _Tigerpaw told himself. _You're thinking nonsense!_

Tigerpaw shook his head and padded toward his mentor, Bramblestar, who was sharing tongues with his mate, Squirrelflight.

The ThunderClan leader's head turned towards Tigerpaw when he padded up. "Good morning, Tigerpaw." Bramblestar purred. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd just like to go hunting." Tigerpaw replied awkwardly. He thought it sounded like he was telling his leader what to do.

Bramblestar nodded and flicked his tail at a patrol that was just getting ready to leave the camp. "Go and join them."

Tigerpaw's tail dropped. _He never goes hunting with me._ "Yes, Bramblestar." He muttered as he slinked toward the patrol.

"Tigerpaw, wait!" Bramblestar was running toward his apprentice. When he reached Tigerpaw, he stopped. "I'll take you out hunting tomorrow before the Gathering, I promise."

Tigerpaw nodded. "Thanks, Bramblestar."

Tigerpaw ran towards the patrol leaving the camp. Thornclaw was leading it, and Icecloud, Cherryfrost and Bumblestripe followed behind him.

Bumblestripe turned toward Tigerpaw. "Looks like Tigerpaw wants to join us." The pale-gray-and-black tom purred.

"Tigerpaw." Thornclaw's voice was serious. "You were not chosen to join this patrol."

"Bramblestar sent me," Tigerpaw meowed.

Thornclaw flashed a glance at the ThunderClan leader. When Bramblestar nodded, Thornclaw turned back to Tigerpaw. "Come on then; we'll split up. I'll go with Icecloud. Bumblestripe, you lead a patrol with Cherryfrost and Tigerpaw."

Bumblestripe flicked his black-striped tail for Cherryfrost and Tigerpaw to follow him. "We'll hunt by the abandoned Twoleg nest."

Tigerpaw fell in pace with Cherryfrost. Bumblestripe led the way through the forest.

But no matter how much Tigerpaw focused in hunting, he still couldn't get the dream out of his mind, where he had met Darkstripe.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Redpaw bounded after her mentor, Cloudtail, as the ThunderClan patrol set out for the Gathering. Redpaw's paws tingled with excitement; this would be her first Gathering, and she couldn't wait to meet some of the other Clans' apprentices.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight led the patrol. Their pelts brushed one another's as they walked.

"Remember," Bramblestar called over his shoulder when they crossed the stream that led into WindClan territory. "We must keep within two fox-lengths of the lake."

"We know that." Redpaw heard Blossomfall mutter under her breath.

Redpaw turned to Cloudtail, who was padding next to her. "How much farther is it to the island?"

"Be patient." Cloudtail meowed firmly. Then, he let out a purr of amusement. "I remember my first Gathering and I was as eager as you. Don't worry; we're not far."

"We'll be there once we leave WindClan territory." Toadstep, who was padding alongside Blossomfall, meowed.

Soon, once the cats left the open moorland behind them, they reached marsh. Redpaw gritted her teeth as the wet marsh soaked through her thin dark ginger pelt. The water was cold, for it was the middle of leaf-bare.

Redpaw looked ahead and spotted a huge tree that had fallen; its trunk made a bridge over the lake that led to an island.

"We're here." Cloudtail meowed as he leaped onto the tree bridge. "Be careful, Redpaw." He warned. "It's slippery with frost."

When Redpaw leaped onto the bridge, her paws slipped. Quickly, Redpaw dug her claws into the bark of the tree. She slowly inched her way across the bridge, trying not to think about the black, icy water below.

Redpaw let out a sigh of relief when she felt grass under her paws again. Her eyes widened when she saw a clearing full of cats. A large oak tree grew in the middle, and one cat was sitting on it.

"That's Mistystar." Cloudtail flicked his tail at the blue-gray she-cat that was sitting on the oak. "She's RiverClan's leader, and it looks as if they're the only one's here right now."

The ThunderClan cats soon filed in the clearing, mingling with the RiverClan cats.

Redpaw looked around, confused by all the jumbled pelts. Suddenly, a strong scent hit her nostrils.

"Hi there!" a cheery meow sounded behind her.

Redpaw spun around and spotted a young ginger she-cat. Her long, fluffy fur was fluffed out against the cold wind.

"I'm Curlpaw!" the she-cat exclaimed.

"I'm Redpaw." Redpaw replied.

"I can see why they call you that." Curlpaw purred.

"So, you're a RiverClan cat?" Redpaw asked.

"Yep!" Curlpaw replied. "This is my first Gathering. My brother, Podpaw, didn't get to come. He'll be so jealous."

"It's my first Gathering too!" Redpaw meowed.

Curlpaw opened her jaws to reply, but Bramblestar yowled from the oak tree.

"ShadowClan are here!" the tabby exclaimed.

Redpaw waved her tail goodbye at Curlpaw and bounded next to her mentor.

Redpaw spotted a huge white tom stream in with enormous black paws. A ginger tom followed close behind him.

The white tom leaped onto the oak tree next to Mistystar.

"WindClan aren't here?" the white tom asked Bramblestar. "Did you see them when ThunderClan came down here?"

"No, Blackstar." Bramblestar replied. "We didn't see them."

Blackstar snorted. "Typical WindClan; never on time."

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and cats streamed on the island. A brown tabby was in the lead, followed by a small white she-cat.

The tabby leapt onto the great oak, dipping his head to Bramblestar, Mistystar and Blackstar.

"You're late, Onestar." Blackstar growled at the tabby tom.

Onestar gave him a challenging stare, but said nothing. He nodded to Bramblestar. "You may start."

Bramblestar dipped his head to the WindClan leader and stood up. "ThunderClan have four new apprentices; Tigerpaw, Rainpaw, Oakpaw and Redpaw."

Murmurs of unease rippled throughout the cats. Redpaw saw looks of disgust on some of the cats' faces.

"_Tiger_paw?" a WindClan elder scoffed. "Why could any cat name their kit with such a cursed name?"

"Hey!" a dark brown tabby tom stood up. Redpaw scented ShadowClan scent on the tom. "My name happens to begin with 'tiger'!"

"Tigerheart!" a dark ginger tom hissed from the base of the oak where the deputies sat.

Tigerheart sat down, but his tabby fur still bristled.

Bramblestar continued. "Prey has been running well; StarClan have blessed ThunderClan this leaf-bare. We are still strong, even with the loss of our previous leader, Firestar."

Onestar and Mistystar bowed their heads in memory of the noble leader.

Redpaw glanced at Blackstar. She was shocked to see a shadow of grief in the ShadowClan leader's eyes.

Redpaw and her littermates had never met Firestar, but every cat told her what a great leader he was.

"If you're finished," Blackstar began, "ShadowClan will speak now."

"Of course," Bramblestar nodded. "Begin."

Blackstar stood up on his branch. His white pelt shone in the moonlight as he spoke. "This has been a hard leaf-bare, and prey in ShadowClan is running low." He paused, lifting one of his jet-black paws to point to his Clan. "Look how skinny our warriors are."

Murmurs of agreement and suspicion rose up among the Clans.

"Blackstar never admits ShadowClan is weak," Redpaw heard Cloudtail whisper to his daughter, Amberpaw, who was sitting beside her mentor, Birchfall.

"ShadowClan will take the ThunderClan territory from our territory to the abandoned Twoleg nest." Blackstar growled at Bramblestar.

Yowls of protest rose from the ThunderClan cats.

Bramblestar swung his head to challenge Blackstar. "If you think ThunderClan is going to give up territory so easily, you're wrong!"

"But there must be four Clans in the forest!" Blackstar hissed. "If one Clan starves, how can there be four Clans?"

Bramblestar faced Blackstar with fury in his amber eyes. "ThunderClan _will not _let you take that territory!"

Blackstar unsheathed his claws. "Then we will fight for it." He jumped off of the oak and called his cats together. When Blackstar had left, Bramblestar yowled.

"The Gathering is over!" Bramblestar called as he gathered his warriors together and left the island.

Unease ran through Redpaw. _Lives may be lost; all because Blackstar is greedy!_


End file.
